The present invention relates to an image display device, a pixel drive method and a scan line drive circuit, and more particularly, to a technology of contributing to higher definition of a liquid crystal display device.
As is commonly known, in a display device driven by an active matrix drive system, as the number of display pixels has been increased, the number of drive ICs has been increased, which may cause a cost increase. In addition, as definition of a screen has been enhanced, a pixel interval has been narrowed, thus making it difficult to connect a pixel and a drive IC to each other. Accordingly, in order to solve these problems simultaneously, a display device has been proposed, which adopts a multiplexed pixel structure, in which a pitch of connection terminals is increased as well as the number of drive ICs is decreased by applying potentials to two or more adjacent pixels from one data line by time division. For example, such a display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 5 (1993)-303114 and Hei 8 (1996)-248385.